Subject matter disclosed herein may relate to non-volatile memory devices, and may relate more particularly to code patching for non-volatile memory devices.
Non-volatile memory devices may be found in a wide range of electronic devices. In particular, non-volatile memory devices may be used in computers, digital cameras, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, etc. Non-volatile memory devices may comprise a controller to manage access operations to an array of non-volatile memory cells. To manage memory array access operations, a non-volatile memory device controller may execute firmware instructions stored in a read-only memory located in the non-volatile memory device. Firmware instructions may be programmed into a non-volatile memory device read-only memory during manufacturing, in at least some circumstances.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of the drawings and are not intended to restrict the application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit the scope of claimed subject matter or their equivalents.